Mera coincidência
by Amy Ruby
Summary: Naruto não se entende com Sasuke logo de cara no primeiro ano em um colégio novo, mas a maioria das coisas em sua volta parecem levar á um encontro dos dois. Cabe a eles decidirem se vão acreditar em um destino em comum.
1. Primeira impressão

Naruto pertence ao Sasuke, ao Kishimoto-sama e companhia. Principalmente ao Sasuke.

Ele estava atrasado. O maldito do professor da primeira aula da segunda-feira da primeira semana de aula de seu novo colégio. Ele fazia idéia do quanto se esforçara para não chegar tarde? Seu padrinho e tutor, Jiraya quase o havia estrangulado por não tomar o café da manhã. E agora ele estava ali. Sentado em uma certeira enfadonha ao lado de um desconhecido apático enquanto um monte de outros desconhecidos badernava a sua volta. Ele estava realmente revoltado, mas não tinha contra quem revoltar-se, parecia que o maldito não chegaria nunca. Droga, era uma situação realmente cansativa e talvez por falta de comida, estava tão sem animo que podia sentir sua alma sair do seu corpo.

Ah sim! Havia algo naquele lugar que realmente parecia valer a pena. Uma linda garotinha de cabelo rosa sentada uma fileira atrás de si. Ela não parava de olhar em sua direção e aos seus 16 anos, uma namorada não era algo mal a se cogitar. Logo no intervalo a procuraria, Naruto pensava confiante.

Um click na porta. Mesmo no meio de uma baderna pode-se notar que alguém entraria. Logo se ouviu isso da boca de um dos alunos, um com rabo-de-cavalo curto e espetado, foi o sinal para que todos voltassem a seus lugares e fingirem inocência. Então ele entrou. Um tipo estranho na opinião de Naruto. Usava uma mascara de médico, cabelo espetado que pendia para um lado e um suspensorio. Todos pareciam surpresos, menos o garoto que fazia dupla em sua carteira. Ele permanecia com os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos cruzadas em frente a seu rosto. Em sua opinião a surpresa se devia a metade da sala quase ser pega no flagra, o gordo que vigiava a porta se ocupara demais com um lanche qualquer.

- Bom dia turma! – ele estava à frente do quadro. – Para quem não me conhece, me chamo Hatake Kakashi e leciono biologia!

Que cretino! Além de chegar atrasado, fala como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Pessoas morreram de fome por sua causa! Olhando bem, Naruto pode notar uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo que permanecia fechado desde que ele chegara. Apesar da raiva, ele tentava assimilar a situação enquanto cruzava os braços e pendia sua cabeça para o lado, de olhos fechados. "_Da onde ele saiu, 2° guerra?"_

- Bem pessoal, peço desculpas pelo atraso... – ele falava sorridente, com uma naturalidade irritante na opinião de Naruto. – Eu encontrei um gato preto no meio do caminho, então-

- MENTIRA! – ele gritou, apontando-lhe o dedo acusadoramente. Era a gota d'água. Podia ver todos os olhares indignados diante do professor, que agora eram surpresos diante de si. E nem estava começando... – QUE TIPO DE IDIOTA ACREDITARIA NUMA DROGA DESSAS?

-... – Kakashi não parecia irritado, mas tinha uma cara de _"Bingo! Mais um _para_ dar trabalho"_ que incomodava Naruto mais que o fato de ele estar atrasado. – Quem é você?

- Eu sou aquele que devia ser apresentado por você. Faz idéia do quanto eu estaria cansado se tivesse te esperado para entrar?

-Entendo. Você é o aluno novo. – ele logo lhe deu outro agradável sorriso. – Acho que devo desculpas especiais a você. Eu sinto muito, se quiser pode vim até aqui e apresentar-se.

- Tsc. Você parece mesmo um cara estranho'te bayo ... – ele falou em um tom auditível, mas baixo enquanto ia à frente da sala e cruzava os braços. – Certo, escutem todos! EU SOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!

-... – A sala estava apática, totalmente. Depois de certo período de felicidade indignação e surpresa, todos não sabiam mais o que pensar. Na opinião de Kakashi, não era só estranho aquele menino barulhento com pose confiante a frente de sua turma. Ele era um próprio presságio de confusão. Aqueles seriam dias difíceis... – Tudo bem... Vá sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke... Vamos começar a aula.

- Tsc o que ele vai conseguir dar em 20 minutos'te bayo? – ele falou mais para si mesmo enquanto voltava e sentava em seu canto, mas qualquer um que estivesse próximo pode ouvir.

-... Ele é muito bom... – O menino ao seu lado falara, sem, no entanto olhar para si. - Pode não parecer, mas ele é formado em seis matérias diferentes apesar de não ensinar todas atualmente. É um pouco preguiçoso e declaradamente pervertido, mas todos falam dele como o melhor professor do colégio.

- Esse cara... Não pode ser... – ele disse enquanto via Kakashi ajeitar os slides da aula. Não se dava bem em matérias teóricas, pensando bem não tinha muito que esperar, não se dava bem em nenhuma...

- Geralmente é fácil aprender nas aulas dele. – Ele falava calmamente, estava tentando puxar assunto, mas parecia desinteressado, muito estranho, pensou Naruto. – Então vê se não fica para trás, novato.

Tsc. Aquele bastardo estava lhe provocando. Que arrogante!_ "Qual era mesmo o nome dele?"_

Sa... Sa... Sasuke, não e?

Iria mostrar-lhe uma coisa depois. Depois. Sua fome voltará, estava cansado demais até para brigar...

Vinte minutos depois a primeira aula havia acabado. Sasuke estava certo. Kakashi era um ótimo professor. Tinha dado metade da aula que devia dar hoje em vinte minutos e de uma forma totalmente compreensível. Até Naruto entendera. As aulas seguintes passaram-se arrastando, o sinal soou para o intervalo e Naruto alertou-se. Correu para comprar seu lanche com milhares de outros desesperados como ele. _"Quantas primeiras aulas Kakashi teve que dar hoje?"_ pensou.

Depois de conseguir ser atendido ele resolveu procurar a garota. A procurou bastante, mas só foi encontrá-la próximo a sala, conversando com Kakashi. Eles falavam sobre alguma coisa desinteressante da matéria, mas pode ouvi-lo chama-la de Sakura. Lindo nome, linda garota. Definitivamente aquele não era um lugar tão mal. O sinal logo soaria para voltarem e ele correu para o banheiro, seria problemático pedir autorização no meio de alguma das aulas depois do que aconteceu, se ele tivesse vontade. Mas bateu em algo próximo ao banheiro e caiu sentado no chão.

- Droga, alguém anotou a placa datte bayo?

- Não há placas aqui, você que precisa olhar para onde anda. – Pode ouvir aquela voz terna num tom arrogante. Olhou para cima e pode vê-lo, era Sasuke.

- Você tem algum problema. – disse enquanto se levantava olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, começando a chatear-se. – Porque fica ai, parado?

- Não sou fraco para cair no chão só por que trombaram em mim. E se quer saber só me virei para saber que tipo de idiota estava correndo para ir ao banheiro. Também ia entrar.

- VOCÊ– foi cortado pelo sinal que anunciara o fim do intervalo. Olhou para Sasuke quase em chamas, mas virou-se para ir embora.

- Perdi a vontade.

-Duvido que tivesse uma, desde o começo. – Deu uma risada curta e virou-se para ir ao banheiro antes que naruto podesse gritar algo.

Este por sua vez fez uma careta e continuou em direção oposta á de Sasuke. Estava tudo bem, já havia decidido que o faria pagar por toda essa arrogância num futuro bem próximo...

Um idiota. Era isso que Naruto era na opinião dele. Estava divagando sobre os últimos acontecimentos enquanto fazia o que tinha que fazer. Tapado e desnecessariamente barulhento, Ele precisava de um medico, um psicólogo e um adestrador. O médico era só para as dosagens extras fortes de calmante, um caso como o dele não devia ter cura...

Sasuke conseguiu chegar a sala antes do professor. As aulas passaram relativamente rápidas e estranhamente Naruto não havia dado mais nenhum ataque. A ultima aula era Educação Física. O professor Gai escolheria os times masculinos que ficaram com basquete num pátio dentro do colégio e as meninas com vôlei fora dele. Antes de irem Naruto pode notar que Sakura olhava em sua direção novamente.

Pensou que desta vez conseguiria, desta vez falaria com ela. Mas para sua surpresa era ela quem vinha em sua direção e estava com um lindo e largo sorriso. Também podia dizer-se emocionado, podia se sentir lacrimejar. Ele foi de encontro a ela, mas para sua surpresa ela passou direto por ele. O loiro ficou um tempo olhando para o vácuo, tentando entender a situação. Olhou para trás e viu que Sakura tentava animadoramente puxar algum assunto com... Sasuke.

Ele por sua vez mal olhava para ela. Como podia? Como podia ser tão irritante? Depois de estragar seu dia lá estava ele, esnobando a primeira garota que realmente tinha chamado sua atenção. Naruto fez uma careta e limpou o rosto enquanto decidia o que fazer. Oh sim, dessa vez se vingaria, alguém sairia com uma perna quebrada desse jogo.

Ao sinal "nada exagerado" do professor os garotos foram aos seus cantos e as garotas para os delas. Sasuke e Naruto estavam em times opostos, Sasuke usava um uniforme branco com detalhes azul marinho e Naruto usava um laranja com os mesmos detalhes. Sasuke era o capitão de um time e conseguiu a pose de bola. Logo pode notar como era constantemente marcado por Naruto. _"Dobe inútil, vamos ver até onde você pensa que vai!"_

Era fácil se esquivar das investidas dele, relativamente tinha mais velocidade. Logo no começo do jogo Sasuke conseguiu fazer uma cesta e recuperar a bola, então naruto percebeu que não poderia pegar leve com ele.

- Oe, teme!- ficando lado a lado o loiro tentava empurra-lo. – Pare de atrapalhar a minha vida!

- Você é um doido mesmo. – ele desviava-se com certa facilidade, apesar de naruto tirar-lhe um pouco o foco da cesta – O que me faz voltar a teoria do médico, o psicólogo e o adestrador.

- O-oque? – não pode completar seu pensamento, Sasuke se desviou e marcou outra cesta.

- Eu disse para ficar esperto, novato. – Sasuke passara por si provocando-o. Ele realmente não perdia uma oportunidade.

Naruto ainda estava parado quando percebeu alguém chegar perto de o mesmo garoto que tinha alertado a turma logo cedo, ele também era o capitão do seu time. Pela blusa que usava seu nome era... Shikamaru...

- Isso é problemático, a equipe do Sasuke depende toda dele para fazer cestas e ele é competente. – ele olhava para Naruto mas parecia pouco interessado. – Não quero me envolver muito mas se está tão determinado a ganhar deveria dar suporte ao kiba e esperar um passe.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o jogo, eu tenho contas a acertar com aquele idiota!

- Que problemático! – ele fez uma careta e pareceu pensar um pouco. – Mesmo que você bata nele ao fim do jogo será um perdedor. E se resolver ganhar do Sasuke será realmente difícil, não adiantara nada tentar agir por conta própria!

-... - Naruto desviou o olhar e pareceu um pouco confuso – Não importa! Eu com certeza irei ganhar esse jogo e amassar a cara dele, de qualquer jeito!- O loiro soltou um longo e agradável sorriso enquanto socava a palma da mão e voltou-se para o jogo, deixando um Shikamaru surpreso.

Muito determinado e um pouco tapado na opinião de Shikamaru. Com certeza um cara problemático, mas parece que ele ia garantir algo interessante nesse jogo...

Quando Naruto voltou ao jogo percebeu que alguns colegas começaram a lhe dar suporte, deixando mais fácil disputar só com Sasuke. Agradeceria depois ao tal Shikamaru.

- Parece que agora somos só nós dois!

- Não fique tão confiante, perdedor! – Sasuke o provocou tentando tira-lo do sério. Coisa não muito difícil.

- Vamos ver que vai perder!- Naruto tentada roubar a bola enquanto Sasuke a quicava no chão parado. – Eu definitivamente não vou ser derrotado por um esnobe como você!

Sasuke por fim passou a bola, mas só para que mais na frente ela lhe fosse devolvida. Shikamaru já tinha esperado por isso, sua idéia abrir caminho para Naruto disputar com Sasuke e ver o circo pegar fogo. Na verdade achava realmente que o loiro podesse ganhar, mas ninguém podia negar que vê-los brigar também era... Interessante.

- Sabe o que eu mais odeio em idiotas como você? – Naruto decidiu entrar no jogo de provocações dele. – Odeio quando acham que podem sair pisando nos outros, como se fossem melhores.

- Não se confunda idiota, realmente não somos iguais!

Era disso que ele estava falando! Como podia ser tão arrogante? Como Sasuke tinha um limite de tempo para ficar com a bola e seus companheiros estavam sendo muito bem marcados resolveu tentar um lance arriscado, que falhou.

- Tipos como você costumam fazer besteira e esperam os pais para limpar a sujeira!- O loiro continuou, realmente indignado enquanto corria atrás de Sasuke. - Odeio idiotas como você, que se escondem na barra dos pais!

- Tsc. Cale essa maldita boca! Você não sabe nada sobre mim! – Ele não sabia, mas tinha pegado no ponto fraco de Sasuke, e nessa altura ele também estava furioso.

Naruto percebeu que iam tentar passa a bola para Sasuke e antes que isso acontecesse, foi para cima dele com tudo, empurrando-o no chão e conseguindo uma falta.

- Odeio idiotas arrogantes como você. – Naruto olhava Sasuke caído no chão, com uma expressão levemente dolorida.

Alguém falou sobre os lances livres da falta. Sasuke não reparou se foi um treinador ou um aluno qualquer, estava ocupado demais alimentando seu ódio. Oh não, não partiria ainda para a violência. Primeiro esfregaria uma vitória na cara do loiro, depois bateria nele. Cada coisa a seu tempo, assim ele entenderia seu lugar e a vingança se tornaria doce. Três pessoas de cada lado, a cesta ao centro e Sasuke na área que valia um ponto. Ele tinha três chances de arremessos e não errou nenhuma. Para Naruto aquilo era como um Karma. Como ele podia ser tão bom e tão detestável? O loiro se mantinha na cola de Sasuke e mesmo sem a posse de bola, uma vez ou outra lhe dava leves ombradas, mas nada que lhe fizesse cair de novo.

A bola era muito mais disputada enquanto Naruto mantinha Sasuke ocupado. E entre seus empurrões conseguiu a bola, mas sua tentativa de cesta foi bloqueada por Sasuke.

- Maldito! – Naruto percebeu que Shikamaru olhava para si após desviar-se um pouco de Sasuke.

- Fracassado!- Sasuke notou que Naruto não estava tão próximo como antes, devia estar voltando sua atenção as cestas.

Sasuke pensou que isso seria fatal para ele, mas notou num susto que Kiba e Shino também o mancavam e enquanto mais avançava os outros jogadores do time do loiro voltavam a atenção para si. Naruto notou a cena de certa distância e pode entender o olhar de Shikamaru. Sasuke não pode acreditar que ele tinha bolado uma estratégia para um simples jogo semanal. Sim, só poderia ser ele, mas ele nunca havia demonstrado em ver seu time, seja lá qual for, ganhar um jogo que não valia nada. Porque essa mudança?

Claro que ele podia tirar vantagem na falta de uma boa marcação em seus companheiros, ele deveriam estar fazendo algo, mas seu time era composto de inúteis e tentar juntar forças com eles era uma perda de tempo. Só podia tentar sair daquela situação por conta própria e esperar que Naruto fosse ainda mais inútil que parecia. Mas para sua frustração Naruto esquivava-se tão fácil de sua marcação quanto o próprio Sasuke ao ser marcado pelo loiro e Shikamaru lhe dava suporte.

- Sasuke era a perca chave do time, sem ele o time quebra. – Shikamaru logo passou a bola ao loiro. – Se quiser a cesta, vai em frente.

- Valeu, cara! – Naruto fez uma cesta. Parecia eufórico. Apesar de tudo que acontecera e da inimizade com Sasuke, sentia que tinha feito um amigo e ele depositara sua confiança em si, não podia decepcionar. Sem falar que a cara de frustração de Sasuke era a melhor.

Mais uma vez a bola em jogo. Mais uma vez Sasuke sendo marcado e Shikamaru dando suporte a Naruto. _"Qual é a daqueles idiotas? O que há entre eles?"._ Sasuke estava realmente frustrado, não achava motivo suficiente serem do mesmo time para Shikamaru querer ajudar Naruto. Ele geralmente trabalhava com Kiba ou Choji e nem por isso tinha se dado ao trabalho de se mexer do canto para fazer o que quer que fosse com sucesso.

Via como Naruto avançava a uma certa distância. Mas uma vez alguns passes e ele se preparava para fazer uma cesta, mas dessa vez algo saiu errado. Naruto enterrou a bola e se segurou no aro da cesta, no segundo seguinte pode ver que ele iria escorregar. Alguns não perceberam por que foi um pouco rápido, outros ainda estavam correndo. Naruto conseguiu virar-se no are teria caído de cara no chão se Sasuke não tivesse o aparado.

Na verdade não o aparou todo, Naruto caiu com a cabeça em sua barriga, o que o machucou um pouco. Tinha visto ao longe o loiro escorregar, como a maioria do time dele o marcava, muitos não perceberam. Com uma incrível velocidade desviou-se dos que estavam á sua frente e foi tentar segura-lo. Mas não teve tempo se achar uma posição adequada e acabou caindo com Naruto sobre si, machucado-o também. Seu tórax todo doía, além de suas costas e pernas que tinham também alguns arranhões pelo encontro com as do loiro.

Pode-se ouvir algumas exclamações e uns "Oh!" agudos demais para garotos, mas a atenção volto-se toda para os meninos. Gai-sensei aproximou-se um pouco chocado mais ainda mais desesperado que qualquer outra coisa.

- GAROTOS, ESTÃO BEM? –recebeu um olha frio de Sasuke e tentou abrir espaço – TODOS, ABRAM CAMINHO, ELES PRECISAM RESPIRAR!

- Não grite, minha cabeça dói. – Na verdade não doía tanto quanto o resto do corpo, por sorte não havia batido forte contra o chão.

Eles tentavam oferecer ajuda enquanto ele tentava sentar-se, mas Sasuke os rejeitava com olhares frios querendo não demonstrar dor. Logo percebeu que se se inclinasse mais um pouco Naruto na posição que estava, com parte do tronco em sua barriga e com as pernas com vão entre as suas, quase inconsciente, escorregaria a cabeça para o lugar que não devia.

O segurou abaixo de seus ombros por suas costas e seu toque fez Naruto despertar do voltar de sua semi-inconsciência. Naruto levantou um pouco a cabeça e o olhar frio e totalmente escuro de Sasuke encontrou o céu límpido do loiro. Seus rostos não estavam tão próximos, mas se olhavam profundamente e aquela posição não ajudava em nada a quebrar o clima.

- Naruto, precisa de ajuda para ir à enfermaria? – Shikamaru se aproximou, achou uma perda de tempo tentar dirigir-se a Sasuke, ele não aceitaria mesmo.

- Eu vou levá-lo, me machuquei um pouco na queda, mas posso ir. – Sasuke se voltou para Shikamaru com um olhar mortífero. Naruto nem teve tempo de abrir a boca.

- Sério? Você parece bem...

- E estou. Não foi nada grave em mim. – Sasuke voltou-se para o loiro – E você, como está?

- Eu, bem... Q-quero dizer... Minha perna dói, acho que torci... E ainda to um pouco tonto...

- Qual perna?

- Essa aqui...

Como Sasuke estava sentando com Naruto deitado em cima de si... a perna direita de Naruto encostava em sua esquerda. Sasuke girou um pouco Naruto para sua própria direita e a fim de tocar o ponto machucado do loiro, mas não conseguiu esticar-se o bastante.

Naruto não mexeu-se ou comentou nada, primeiro por causa da queda, sua perna doía e ainda estava em choque, segundo porque mesmo assim já tinha tomado consciência da posição que estavam. Seu choque era ainda maior porque foi Sasuke que o salvara, não conseguia entender porque ele fez aquilo. Ele não parecia preocupado, mas havia se posto em perigo para ajudá-lo e ainda estava sendo muito prestativo. Na verdade, Sasuke ainda sentia alguma dor, mas nada que não podesse fingir com naturalidade. O que mais lhe doía era o tórax pelo encontro com a cabeça do loiro, ao contrário dele Naruto tinha machucado sério a perna e amortecido, sem querer, o choque da cabeça com o peito de Sasuke.

- Acho melhor irmos logo. – Sasuke impulsionava o loiro a se levantar pelos braços.

- S- Sasuke- kun deixe-me ajudá-los a caminhar – O treinador Gai estava em prantos, particularmente se culpava pelo acontecimento. Notara a rivalidade e achava que seria algo saudável, agora tinha um menino com a perna torcida.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou levá-lo e aproveito para ver mesmo se não to quebrado. – Sasuke botava um dos braços de Naruto em seus ombros, para apóia-lo.

- Não adianta Gai-sensei, ele não vai aceitar nossa ajuda. – Shikamaru parecia despreocupado, qualquer um que olhasse Sasuke diria que ele saiu ileso.

- Se quer mesmo ajudar controle o Gai-sensei e faça algo por si mesmo. – Naruto pode notar como as palavras de Sasuke pareciam um pouco mais frias quando se dirigiam á Shikamaru.

- Que problemático...

Os alunos começaram a dispersar-se e a abrir caminho para os dois passarem. Alguns ainda balbuciavam algo, achavam um pouco estranho a reação apática de naruto, mas esperavam melhoras. Shikamaru que via de longe eles se afastarem, entendeu que aquilo se devia a um pouco de surpresa e ao choque da queda, notou também que depois daquilo poucos são os que realmente estariam com algum animo para voltar a jogar...

Fim do capítulo.


	2. Primeiro beijo

**Nota: **Naruto pertence ao Sasuke, ao kishimoto e companhia. Principalmente ao Sasuke.

N.A.: Eu estive com uma terrivel duvida ultimamente. Sempre que eu me lembro do Sasuke com o Naruto ele está falando " usuratonkashi", mas sempre que eu leio algo o sasuke o trata por "dobe". Tem gente que asemelha isso a apelidos de namorados. Acho enqugraçado, rsrs...

Enfim, o fato é que´mal consigo me lembrar do Sasuke chmando-o de "dobe". Sei que os dois remetem a "idiota" como significado. Talvez seja o meu ouvido que só capte "usuradonkashi", rsrs... Qual é o que ele mais usa?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2- Primeiro beijo.<p>

Naruto estava deitado em sua cama. Ele olhava para o teto e pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Era uma terça á noite e aquela manhã havia sido bem estranha. Depois do jogo de ontem Sasuke passara a evitá-lo. Também pudera, ouve muitas coisas estranhas naquele dia...

**FLASH BACK ON**

Sasuke andava pelos corredores apoiando Naruto em seu ombro. O loiro por sua vez ainda tentava digerir o que aconteceu. Logo que chegaram á enfermaria foram colocados em camas diferentes, em posicionadas perpendicularmente. Sassuke disse que não sentia nada e não permitiu ser examinado. Mando a enfermeira voltar sua atenção a Naruto. Ele pode ver que o loiro tinha machucado a perna e disse que os daria alta para iram para casa assim que chamasse seus responsáveis.

Sasuke e Naruto ficaram sozinhos novamente. O silêncio estava incômodo para Naruto. Apesar de não saber como começar, sentir que devia perguntar por que ele tinha feito aquilo antes que se tornasse mais difícil encará-lo. Para sua supresa Sasuke levantou-se, fazendo mensão á ir embora.

- E-espere Sasuke!- ele parou. Virou-se um pouco e olhou para Naruto. - Aonde você vai?

- Não é dá sua conta para onde eu vou.

- Como vai fazer para sair daqui sem uma autorização?

- Isso também não te diz respeito. - Sasuke parecia calmo e voltara a tratar o loiro com frieza. - Se não tem nada tem nada de bom para falar apenas cale a boca e me deixe em paz.

-… P-por que Sasuke? - o loiro falou quase timidamente, não pela dor em sua perna, mas por algum motivo seu coração doía um pouco. Sasuke parecia atento. - Por que me ajudou?

- Queria que eu te deixasse se estabacar no chão?

- Não é isso!

- Então pare de reclamar.

- Não estou reclamando! Droga! - Naruto esperou-se. Começava a perder a paciência. - É que eu pensei... Não! É que depois de tudo que aconteceu... eu não pensei que fosse você que me salvaria!

-… Não sei. - Sasuke não olhava mais para o loiro, e ele olhava o perfil do rosto de Sasuke. - Eu não sei por que comecei a correr, eu só... não pude ficar parado.

- … - Ele falava naturalmente, mas suas palavras tinham um tom mais profundo. Estava tudo muito confuso na cabeça do loiro. Primeiro o odiava, agora tinha que agradeço-lo por não ter machucado mais que a perna. Sem falar que também estava preocupado com ele, apesar de parecer bem, foi algo perigoso. - Sasuke você...

- Não se preocupe. Apenas descansa depois que cuidar disso, eu vou para casa fazer o mesmo, nós dois estaremos melhor amanhã.

- Sasuke... - Ele já estava em frente a porta, esperando alguma ação do loiro. Naruto sentia que as palavras lhe faltavam, então apenas disse a única coisa que achou que deveria dizer. -… Obrigado.

Sasuke não o respondeu, apenas saiu deixando o loiro sozinho. Naruto não sabia com quem ele iria ou que desculpa daria para sair daquele jeito. Aquilo tudo o incomodada. Ele apenas esperou Jiraya para cuidarem de sua perna e irem para casa.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

De manhã Naruto foi ao colégio com uma tala na perna. Sasuke já estava na sala. Naruto sentou-se à seu lado e nada foi dito. Ele parecia bem como sempre, nenhuma atadura ou hematoma visível. Naruto suspirou aliviado. Se ele se machucasse obviamente a culpa seria sua, não aguentaria isso. Permaneceram calados a terça-feira inteira. Naruto também não o viu nos corredores, na hora do intervalo.

Amanhã haveria Ed.Física novamente, não sabia se Sasuke iria mas o loiro estava liberado dos treinos até sua perna melhorar. Apenas olharia os outros jogarem da arquibancada. Que começo de semana! Amanhã iria falar com Sasuke, não iria ficar o resto do ano ao lado dele com toda aquela estranheza entre os dois.

Logo pela manhã notou que estava chovendo. Usou a desculpa de sua perna para fazer Jiraya leva-lo, por isso chegou mais cedo. Naruto andava pelos corredores praticamente vazios. Em um deles encontrou Sasuke. Naruto parou, ele vinha em sua direção, mas não olhava para si e não parecia nada surpreso, ao contrário do loiro.

- Sasuke! - ele o chamou, mas Sasuke apenas passou direto por ele.

- O-que... SASUKE! - ele gritou enquanto o via se afastar. Sasuke parou e virou-se calmamente, pela primeira vez na1quela manhã, encarando o loiro.

- … Não grite, as pessoas estão começando a chegar. - Ele repreendeu Naruto e pareceu funcionar, o loiro estava com uma leve cara de culpa. - O que quer agora?

- Por que... está me evitando, Sasuke?- Virou-se totalmente e resolveu ir direto ao ponto, sutileza nunca foi seu forte mesmo.

- Não estou te evitando. Estou te ignorando, é diferente. - Pode ver a expressão de Naruto endurecer. Riu sarcasticamente do quanto ele era passional. - Não se confunda. Nós não somos amigos. Não é porque te ajudei ontem que as coisas vão mudar, ou que gosto de você.

-… Então porque me ajudou? - Naruto estava visivelmente surpreso. Algo nas palavras de Sasuke o incomodava mais do que aquele riso sarcástico.

- Já disse que não quis fazer aquilo. Foi um impulso. - Sasuke podia ver o semblante machucado do loiro. Quase podia sentir o efeito de suas palavras. E era assim mesmo que queria deixá-lo. - Que cara é essa? Tem mas algum assunto para tratar comigo? Talvez o do começo de ontem.

- Eu... não quero lutar com você Sasuke. - Foi a vez de Sasuke surpreender-se. Naruto lembrava-se de ontem, de quantas vezes tinha jurado a si mesmo derrota-lo, mas naquela hora aquilo pareceu não ter mais importância.

- … - Sasuke estava um pouco desarmado, pensou que ele viria pra cima de si, mas ele apenas estava parado com cara de bobo. Pode perceber o quão devia estar confuso. - Bom...

Naruto o viu dar as costas para si e voltar a andar. Realmente deveria ser melhor assim. As palavras dele ainda martelavam na sua cabeça... Impulso... não foi por nada, ou porque se importasse ao menos um pouco. Não podia acreditar.

Depois do acontecido, ir para a sala foi como um pesadelo. O clima estava ainda pior depois de última conversa. Naruto no fundo queria ir embora, mas resolveu aguentar e ficar ali até quando pudesse. As aulas passaram-se arrastando mais uma vez. Até tentou prestar atenção mais não conseguiu. No intervalo resolveu ficar quieto em uma das mesas com seu lanche.

- Ah, estou bem! - Naruto via-os sentar-se consigo e lembrou-se de uma coisa. - Ah... Obrigado, por ontem.

- Não tem que agradecer, você está machucado!

- Mas não foi sua culpa, foi descuido meu! - Naruto o viu fechar a cara e logo se apresso em argumentar, sorrindo e levantando a perna para verem a tala. - Eu não teria conseguido fazer nenhuma cesta sem vocês!

- Pena que não é de gesso, se não a gente poderia anotar uns recados legais! - Kiba se pronunciou pela primeira vez, fazendo-os rir.

- Notou como as galerias estão mais lotadas desde ontem?- Shikamaru disse então Naruto finalmente percebeu. - Os alunos estão assustados com o que aconteceu. Choji ficou tão nervoso que comeu mais que o de costume e ficou com indigestão.

- Como se já não comece muito. - Kiba tinha uma expressão de desgosto.

- Eu, não queria que isso acontecesse...

- Eu sei não se preocupe. Choji ficará melhor e o pessoal logo vai esquecer, você vai ver.

- Quem parece estranho é o Uchiha. - Kiba disse, levemente pensativo.

- Quem é Uchiha? - Naruto ainda não havia se tocado de quem falavam, afinal, ainda não haviam sido devidamente apresentados.

- Uchiha Sasuke,. Ele é bem problemático. Vocês pareciam ter uma rincha, deve conhecê-lo, não é?

-… No primeiro dia não fomos com a cara um do outro, só isso. Mas agora...

- Agora você o deve uma, não é?

- Ah... Mais ou menos...

- Ele tem passado um tempão trancado no banheiro. - Kiba disse displicentemente.

- Oque?

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke é forte. - Shikamaru dizia, também despreocupado. - Achamos que deve ser por causa de algum remédio ou coisa parecida. Pensando bem não me convenceu ele sair ileso, mas ele pode muito bem cuidar de si. Se fosse algo sério ele nem teria vindo...

Shikamaru tinha razão. Naruto tentou se acalmar. Sasuke era grande o bastante para saber cuidar de si e tinha que tira-lo da cabeça. Isso já começava a pegar mal. O sinal soou não muito depois disso. Todos voltaram para a sala e Naruto foi acompanhado por Kiba e Shikamaru.

Ao chegarem à porta Naruto encontrou Sasuke e paralisou. Pela primeira vez naquele dia o moreno pareceu realmente te-lo notado. Ele deu um olhar frio à Shikamaru, que passou despercebido pelo loiro e por Kiba. Sasuke voltou a ignorá-los e entrou na sala.

- Sas- O loiro sentiu a mão de Shikamaru em seu ombro e parou.

- Deixe-o ir. Você deveria saber que ele é um cara difícil. - Shikamaru falava calmamente. E pela cara do loiro Kiba pode entender que Sasuke não pareçeu amigável. - Sem falar que você na verdade, não tem por que se incomodar com ele.

-Qual o problema desse cara? - Kiba disse, um pouco irritado.

- Não sei, mas nós também temos que entrar. - ele soltou o ombro de Naruto e passou a frente, sendo seguido por eles. - Vamos...

As aulas passaram lentamente. Situação sufocante. Mesmo o consolo de ter conseguido amigos não lhe valia as vezes, por ter que sentar sempre ao lado daquele que lhe ignorava. Não sabia por que aquilo lhe doía.

A última aula seria novamente Ed. Física. Naruto estava sentado na arquibancada vendo os outros jogarem. Lá estavam Shikamaru e Kiba. Kiba era o que mais se empenhava. Mesmo assim aquilo nem se comparava ao jogo de dois dias atrás. Os alunos jogavam com medo e devagar, para a raiva e desespero de Gai.

Naruto também pode notar que Sasuke não estava. Também não estava consigo na arquibancada. Ele não sabia se havia dado uma desculpa para ir embora novamente ou se também havia tomado uma licença para não jogar. Essa hipótese lhe preocupava um pouco. Só poderia tomar licença com um atestado médico e só poderia ter um atestado médico se estivesse machucado. Mesmo se fosse isso também deveria estar consigo na arquibancada.

Naruto lembrava-se dar conversas com Shikamaru e Kiba. Hoje havia decidido que não se importaria mais. Eles tinham razão sobre Sasuke. Ele sabia cuidar de si e era difícil demais para se entender. Depois se lembrou do que Kiba disse sobre ele ir ao banheiro. Certamente não era de sua conta. Mas e se fosse?

E se Sasuke estivesse com problemas por sua causa?

Resolveu ir procurá-lo no vestiário. Iria só para verificar, não teria problema nenhum. Precisava saber. Ninguém notaria sua falta durante os "sermões" sobre juventude e esforço de Gai.

Os corredores atrás da arquibancada eram muito escuros. Logo que se aproximava por notar luzes ao longe, acessas, Sasuke devia mesmo estar lá. Parou na porta do vestiário, escondendo-se um pouco e tentando perceber o movimento de alguém. Mas não via ninguém.

Havia uma bolsa de porte médio escura, na grande pia em frente aos espelhos. Próximo a ela estava a blusa do uniforme de alguém. Quem quer que fosse deveria estar em um das cabines. Naruto parou um pouco, ainda analisando tudo. Talvez soubesse quem estava lá se desse uma olhada na bolsa. Seria rápido e ninguém notaria.

Ele se desencostou da porta. Estava de mau jeito. Tentou se acalmar para fazer aquilo direito. Mal deu dois passos dentro do vestiário e pode ouvir um "clik" vindo de uma das cabines. A porta da penúltima cabine junto a parede em que ficavam os espelho foi se abrindo. Naruto petrificou, mas o que viu logo depois foi a razão por qual ele não se moveu.

Sasuke saia de lá calmamente e de cabeça baixa. Ele olhava para um pounhado de ataduras que enrolava em uma das mãos. Na verdade ele mesmo estava quase todo enfaixado. Sob seu tórax havia ataduras tão firmemente encaixadas que se podia ver com clareza seus músculos e essas ataduras estendiam-se até seu ombro esquerdo.

- Yo, dobe! - Naruto foi tirado de seus devaneios com essas palavras. Não sabia quando ele havia parado para encará-lo.

- Sasuke, isso... - Naruto o olhou de cima a baixo. Ele estava descalço e vestia apenas a calça só uniforme. Podiam-se ver faixas pouco acima de seus pés ao que a calça dobrava, essas pareciam mais desgastadas. - Por que não disse nada?

- Por que não é necessário. - ele disse naturalmente. -… Que cara é essa, dobe?

-… Pare com isso! - Naruto sentia-se lacrimejar. Como ele podia ser tão incompreensível? - Você se machucou por minha causa! Acha que não me sinto culpado?

- Então é isso... - Sasuke fechou os olhos por um instante, mas logo voltou a encará-lo. - Você se sente culpado, é por isso que anda agindo estranhamente...

- Estranhamente? O estranho aqui é você! Como pode sair de lá fingindo não sentir nada e quase me carregando com você? Droga! - Naruto não sabia se estava irritado ou magoado. Lembrar-se de como Sasuke o ajudou só lhe deixava mais confuso. - E não é só por isso! Se eu soubesse... se você tivesse dito para mim, eu poderi-

-Você não podia ter feito nada, por que você é um inútil. - Sasuke o cortou friamente. Não gostava de admitir, mas ver o loiro tão vulnerável lhe dava uma sensação de estranheza consigo. - Não preciso de sua ajuda para cuidar de mim mesmo, muito menos da sua atenção ou gratidão. Mas quem sabe aquele idiota que se tornou seu amiguinho possa aceita-los.

- Do que está falando? - Naruto podia ver a expressão fecha de Sasuke. Ele parecia ter se tornado mais sério naquele momento em especial.- … Shikamaru, não é?

-… Isso não importa mais. - Sasuke suavizou a expressão. Ver Naruto daquele jeito estava o incomodando. - Entendo que esteja se sentindo culpado mas já passou. Se esse é o único motivo de ter vindo aqui está perdendo tempo.

- Já disse que não é só isso! Se eu soubesse eu poderia ter ajudado você e estaríamos quites agora! - Naruto soltava o que vinha à boca, mas na verdade não sabia se achava aquilo mesmo, então parou, confuso.

- Hn. Então é para quitar uma pendência?

- Não! É que eu... eu só não queria que as coisas tivesse acontecido assim, eu...

- Então é realmente isso. - Sasuke falava naturalmente e parecia mais suave que agora pouco. Um sorriso quase debochado cresceu em seus lábios. - Além de uma pendência você realmente se sente culpado... É por isso que está tão manso comigo?

-… Huh? - "Manso". Como assim "manso"? Não era um bicho! … Era isso que Sasuke pensava de si?

Sasuke não esperou a resposta do loiro. Foi calmamente até aos espelhos e começou a mexer em sua bolsa, ignorando-o.

Naruto sabia que estava sendo pacífico demais, estranhamente não conseguia deixar de sentir dor quando pensava naquela situação. O loiro olhou mais uma vez para ele. Ele estava quase de lado para si. Naruto aproximou-se dele calmamente, e parou muito próximo a suas costas. Sasuke mantinha-se de cabeça baixa, procurando algo na bolsa, seu rosto não era refletido. Naruto pousou dois dedos nas faixas que vinham de seu ombro e os escorregou calmamente.

Sentiu Sasuke enrijecer o corpo e parou. Sentiu um pouco se medo da reação dele naquele momento e nem sabia o que o havia levado a tocá-lo. Sasuke nada fez e não mexia mais na bolsa, pareceu levemente relaxar. Naruto olhou sua mão. Ainda tinha dois dedos parados nas faixas que começavam a circundar o tórax dele. Sentiu que sua pequena ira também havia ido embora. Olhando para as ataduras que o circundavam pode perceber que não se tratava só de culpas ou pendências. Por algum motivo estava preocupado. Era só isso. Não queria que nada de realmente ruim tivesse lhe acontecido. Naruto pousou a mão completamente sobre as costas dele, por cima das faixas. Ficaram por alguns minutos parados ali, em silêncio.

- … Uma pendência, não é?

Naruto ouviu vagamente Sasuke sussurrar, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto e estava concentrado demais. Num supetão sentiu-se puxado por Sasuke. Ele virou o loiro de costas para os espelhos apoiando-o na pia, enquanto segurava sua cintura. As mãos de Naruto pararam no ombro dele a as pernas dele estavam entre as suas. Agora seus rostos estavam realmente próximos.

Sasuke o olhava profundamente e não parecia em nenhum segundo hesitante. Ao contrário da face assustada e confusa do loiro.

- SAS-… tudo bem, eu não pego em você de novo... - Naruto tentava afastar-se e desculpa-se, mas ele o segurava firmemente. - Agora pare com isso, ok?

- ...- Naruto sempre falava demais, na opinião de Sasuke. Não era mais momento de conversas ou barganhas. Ele sorriu de canto, superiormente e de novo, quase zombeteiro. -… Hn

Sasuke entreabriu os lábios e suspirou frente aos lábios do loiro, pouco abaixo de si. Ele pode sentir o hálito quente do moreno em seu rosto e perdeu qualquer reação que pudesse ter. Logo depois Sasuke colou seus lábios aos dele, pressionando de leve.

Ambos mantinham os olhos abertos. Naruto mais que Sasuke. Estava assustado e confuso. Aquele suspiro foi quase um aviso do que faria, no fundo sabia disso, o que o chocava ainda mais.

Sasuke parou o beijo e afastou levemente seu rosto. Os lábios de Sasuke eram macios e seus olhos o intimidavam. Sasuke aproximou-se de novo e Naruto fechou os olhos lentamente. Ele novamente selou seus lábios aos dele, dessa vez beijando-o de verdade.

Naruto acariciou de leve os braços deles, sentindo-se lacrimejar mais uma vez. Também podia sentir nitidamente seus músculos abaixo de suas mãos, mesmo cobertos pelas faixas.

Sasuke parou o beijo mais uma vez, agora com menos ar e rodeou o rosto do loiro com sua boca. Quase como um carinho. Logo voltou a beija-lo, brincando com sua boca.

Passou as mãos pelas costas do loiro, sentindo uma das mãos dele subir para a sua nuca, não muito depois se afastou em definitivo. Foi o beijo mais longo que tiveram. Naruto respirava com dificuldade mesmo em meio a beijos curtos, Sasuke selou seus lábios mais uma vez aos dele, levemente, com um único toque e ele entendeu pela maneira que ele afrouxava o abraço, soutando-o que tudo acabara.

Sabia que de alguma forma ele tentava irrita-lo. Sempre que começava a realmente querer aquilo Sasuke se negava. Mesmo naquela situação. Queria protestar, mas nem ao menos conseguia subir o olhar para encará-lo.

- Parece que estamos quites agora... - Sasuke colara seu rosto ao ouvido do loiro e o sentiu tremer enquanto falava. Naruto assustou-se ao ouvi-lhe falar e o encarou.

-… Foi por isso? - seu sangue começava a subir. Não queria acreditar no que entendeu.

- Não! - Sasuke apressou-se em dizer ao ver a expressão irritada do loiro. Mas por um momento hesitou em continuar. Na verdade não queria se expor daquela forma, mas já tinha começado. -... Eu sinto algo quando estou com você, Naruto. Mas não sei o que é.

Viu o loiro empalidecer, e aparentemente se acalmar. Tinha dito a verdade, mas só o fez por que sabia que o mínimo descuido faria o loiro gritar coisas impróprias para si e isso talvez chamasse a atenção.

Naruto o viu afastar-se com naturalidade, tinha um rolo de faixas na mão, não sabia quando ele havia pegado e estava começado a sentir-se culpado. Sasuke foi a uma das cabines, como se nada tivesse ocorrido e sem dar-lhe nem mais uma palavra. Ele escorregou pela pia e deixou-se cair sentado no chão.

Beijar Sasuke foi embriagante para si, mas agora que tudo havia acabado e ele não estava mais ali seu coração pesava como uma rocha. Sasuke realmente o beijara. Várias vezes. E ele correspondeu. Por que era bom.

Ele sabia que tinha sido algo errado apesar de insistidamente querer revivê-lo. De todas as coisas que poderiam-lhe ter acontecido, não permitiria que essa o confundisse. Naruto insistia consigo mesmo que não poderia gostar dele. Não queria uma situação como aquela e nem sabia o que poderia esperar de Sasuke. Ele saiu do vestiário e pegou suas coisas. Decidiu afastar-se de Sasuke. Iria para casa e com sorte não teria que voltar para aquele colégio ou mesmo encara-lo novamente. Não podia se deixar ser tão fraco.

Fim do capítulo.

* * *

><p>E então? Não importa se você odiou, amou ou se tem sugestões. Adoraria saber.<p>

No próximo capítulo eles vão tomar uma decisão. Outros personaguens, muito poucos, vão entrar e ajuda-los nisso. De qualquer forma vai ser um pouco tenso, mas eles estarão cara vez mais juntos de alguma forma. ; )


End file.
